


Уголёк и Ванилька

by Emiliya



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiliya/pseuds/Emiliya
Summary: Однажды у Баки и Стива появились щенок и котёнок.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Собственно, вдохновением послужили артики: https://vk.com/wall-69781809_38730

У Стива и Баки были котенок и щенок. Такие же потерянные, как и они сами, найденные во время прогулки в парке.

Первым их замечает Баки. Он слышит тихий писк, до боли сильно похожий на плач, и идет на этот звук, резко свернув с тропинки. Стив сначала пытается позвать его, узнать, в чем дело, что произошло, но потом попросту идет следом — сквозь шум дождя и мерное сердцебиение он тоже наконец-то слышит тихий скулеж.  
Щенок лабрадора с подраным ухом лежит, закрыв собой помятого котенка, в дальних кустах, и это действительно чудо, что Баки услышал их «плач». Стив сейчас вслушивался только в мерное сердцебиение друга, отчаянно пытаясь поверить, что тот не исчезнет. Больше нет.

Баки садится рядом с малышами на корточки, смотрит на них долгие минуты, а после поднимает голову и смотрит уже на Стива.  
И Стив… Не может отказать.

* * * *

Когда они возвращаются в Башню Старка, Джарвис спрашивает:

— Животные останутся с вами?

Стив и Баки переглянулись, и Роджерс уверенно ответил, прижимая к себе пищащий черный комочек:

— Да.

Джарвис, казалось, вздохнул как-то совсем по-человечески, а после с чисто английской чопорностью произнес:

— Чудно, Капитан. Я сообщу Сэру и вызову ветеринара.

— Да, Джарвис, спасибо.

Баки молчит. У него под свитером сопит щенок лабрадора с подранным ухом.

* * * *

По словам ветеринара, котенку примерно полтора месяца («Плюс-минус неделя»), щенку — чуть больше, возможно два («Тоже плюс-минус неделя»). Оба «ребенка» истощены, обезвожены и почти простужены из-за дождя, все-таки октябрь в этом году холодный.  
Как они оказались на улице — неизвестно, но врач предполагает, что котенка просто вышвырнули («Такое иногда делают»), а щенок сбежал («Хотя некоторые выводят несоответствующих стандарту породы щенков на улицу»).

Баки ничего не говорит, но выражение лица у него сложное и тяжелое. Стив тяжело вздыхает и просит у едва седого мужчины советов, как обращаться с малышами.

— Это очень хорошее решение, — улыбается ветеринар и выдает им такой список рекомендаций, что у обоих суперсолдат глаза становятся квадратными.

— Не беспокойтесь, господа, я все записал, — доносится из-под потолка голос Джарвиса. Баки благодарит его и снова называет «Здание»*.

Стив не пытается его исправлять.

* * * *

У Баки и Стива есть щенок и котенок, привитые, отогревающиеся малыши. Такие же потерянные и найденные, как и сами суперсолдаты.  
У Баки есть Стив и двое детей, несчастных и найденных в парке, почти как и сам Баки.  
У Стива есть Баки и двое детей, счастливых и принятых, почти как и сам Стив. 


	2. Chapter 2

У Стива и Баки были котенок и щенок. Такие же потерянные, как и они сами, найденные во время прогулки в парке.

* * * *

Стив помнит: когда-то у него самого был только Баки. Когда-то, настолько давно, что даже воспоминания о тех днях покрыты желтизной старых фото с истрепанными краями.  
Баки был у него всегда, даже когда не было больше ничего.

Теперь у самого Баки нет ничего. Стиву больно из-за этого, но он рад, что его друг не одинок в этом мире. Хоть в чем-то Барнсу _действительно_ повезло (впервые с сорок третьего). Потому что у Баки теперь есть Стив.

И будет всегда.

* * * *

Стив думает, что выражение "Животные копируют сових хозяев" до нельзя правдиво. Даже больше; Стив помнит, как насквозь мокрый щенок прятал собой котенка. На самом деле, ему почти до боли смешно из-за того, как сильно Ванилька и Уголёк похожи на самих Стива и Баки.  
Когда он говорит об этом Барнсу, тот выглядит озадаченным, потом задумчивым. А спустя пару дней они получают посылку с несколькими платками. Половина из них выкрашена под символику Капитана Америка (и один из таких Баки сразу цепляет на Ванильку), половина - с красной звездой (и Стива удивляет две вещи: первая - он так и не понял, где Баки их нашел, а вторая - как один из платков оказался на Угольке?).

Они называют щенка лабрадора с подранным ухом Ванилькой, а черного котенка Угольком. И теперь по их этажу бегают два отогревшихся ребенка.  
Стиву тепло от этого. От двух малышей, носящихся по квартире и отогревающих мрачного Барнса.

Стив немного завидует: ему самому сложно заставить друга улыбнуться.

* * * *

У Баки и Стива есть щенок и котенок, привитые, отогревающиеся малыши. Такие же потерянные и найденные, как и сами суперсолдаты.  
У Баки есть Стив и двое детей, несчастных и найденных в парке, почти как и сам Баки.  
У Стива есть Баки и двое детей, счастливых и принятых, почти как и сам Стив. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Привет!  
> Честно говоря, я не знаю, буду ли продолжать работу над этим сборником в целом и над самим фэндомом в частности, но, кажется, к этому всё и идёт.  
> Так что... До встречи!

**Author's Note:**

> Поскольку Книга Фанфиков расстраивает меня всё больше и больше, я решила всё-таки перенести свои работы сюда. По крайней мере пока что.


End file.
